You'll Always Be My Country Girl
by nickandcory
Summary: Series of one-shots though their ages. Rachel isn't just some country girl, she's meant for the city. Finn know's who and where she's meant to be, in NY. But to him she will always be his country girl who doesn't mind letting loose.  Finchel, Quick, AU
1. I'm Not Lima I'm New York

**A/N: I have deleted 'City of Lights' with the hopes of one day finding some inspiration for that to continue it. 'Journey's' is on a hiatus as well as "But He's My Brother', I don't have an explanation except for I've been working on this, Concrete Jungle of Dreams and Challenge Accepted for months. They seem to be giving me the best of what they've got in my head so I'm rolling with it. **

**These will be just short or long one-shots of their lives growing up, it's A/U in a sense. I've been working on this for a while I hope you enjoy what I've got to give to ya'll.**

**_Summary: Rachel isn't just some country girl, she's the city in a nut shell. Finn understands, he knows her but what she doesn't know is that she'll always be his country girl._**

**_Age: Six_**

The first time Finn ever talked to the little girl she was six, just like him. Wearing little dresses like all the other girls in the first grade. Girls were gross and had cooties, way to risky to even get near her without catching the deadly disease. Yet, when he watched her walk into the classroom he thought she was pretty. Even when she blended in, she stood out.

"Finn, hunny, you'll be sitting at table one." The teacher directed pointing tow where his neighbor and best friend sat

"Your mommy did a good job on my hair!" Rachel smiled running her small finger through her curly ringlets

"If you tell her, she will do it again" Quinn placed her book bag in the cubby assigned to her. Being taken to their seats by their teacher, Rachel and Quinn st across from Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson. All living in the same neighborhood, just a little farther down the street is how they all know each other.

The two little girls giggled over some game they had played coming into school, as Finn and Puck stared at them.

"Doesn't this teacher know they have cooties?" Finn mumbled

"Guess not."

Both played with their name tags instead of listening to the teacher talking about no hitting, no kicking and using their inside voices only. Stuff that was no interest to the young boys, where was the fun in no hitting? Finn's favorite power ranger hit people all the time, so why couldn't they do the same? When the teacher put a blank sheet of white paper in front of them, Finn looked to his best friend to see what they were supposed to be doing but Puck didn't look to be any help.

"What do we do?" Finn asked softly looking to the girls to explain.

"Draw a picture of what you want to be when you grow up." The brunette, who Finn knew was Rachel because his mom went to her dad when she was sick. Rachel often sat at the desk helping Ms. Darcy the receptionist check in, directing his mom to sign on the dotted line. Finn knew she was smart, so he took her word.

Getting to work, he looked over at Pucks picture to see him already drawing a car. Finn remembered Puck saying he wanted to be a policeman like the guy on all those bad movies his mom let's Finn and Puck watch.

Finn hurried to get working so he wouldn't get in trouble from the teacher, drawing an outline of a firetruck. Almost finished with it, he was so proud of what he wanted to be. He remembered his mom saying that his dad was a hero and than remembering on one of the police movies that a fireman was a hero too. He could be just like his dad, his mom would love the drawing when he showed her later.

Puck's chuckle knocked him from his drawing as he looked at his best friend laughing at something across the table. Getting a peek over the case in the middle of the table holding books, crayons and glue; Finn caught a glimpse of what he was laughing at.

"Rachel wants to be buildings."

"No" He eyes narrowing straight across the table at the boy mocking her drawing "I want to be New York"

"You can't be New York, it's a country."

"It's a state." Quinn stuck her tongue out at the boy defending her cousin

"No, but I can run it"

"You want to be president?" Finn gasped as Rachel rolled her eyes at his question

"I'm not Lima, I'm New York."

"You are so confusing." Puck shook his head going back to coloring his police uniform blue.

"Boys are so dumb." Quinn whispered loudly to Rachel before coloring her ballet shows a peach pink. Finn looked down at his fireman, his made more sense than their dumb dreams. He didn't even know what it meant to run New York, and why would Quinn want to be a pair of ballet shoes? That didn't even make sense.

"Girls are the one's who are dumb." Finn mumbled quieter than Quinn to Puck making sure they didn't hear him, glancing up he noticed their concentration on their drawings. They didn't even notice the fist bump between the two boys, agreeing on Finn's remark.


	2. Age 10

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts, favorites and reviews you all are so kind! Enjoy! **

**Age 10**

Finn couldn't believe that they were taking a field trip down to the firehouse, this was his dream. No matter how many times Puck told him to chill, Finn just couldn't. This was his dream job and he could barely contain his excitement as the forth grade class all got ready in their classrooms to be dismissed.

"Hurry." Finn shoved Mike's sweatshirt at him as their table was sent to get their jackets out from their backpacks seeing as it was only April and still chilly outside. "I want to be one of the first one's out of here."

"You five may line up at the door when you all finished." Their older teacher, Mrs. Wallace smiled knowing how excited Finn was to go down to the fire house.

Hitting Puck's back in excitement Finn rushed over to the line standing there looking out the door to see if anyone else was leaving their rooms. Behind him he noticed more and more people from his class lining up until Mrs. Wallace gave him the okay to start walking down to the front of the school. Of course for Finn he thought that meant running. Taking off, Mr. Dell was coming out of the principals office at the same time but it was too late for Finn to know until he actually ran into him.

"Whoa there boy, you know the rules no running in the hallways." The man's stern voice and black eyes stilled the young man, nearly able to breath. "I suggest you go back to your classroom and walk the correct way at the back of you line."

Nodding, not daring to tell his principal how much he didn't want too, Finn did as he was told anyway. Puck went to join him that was until Mr. Dell placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Just where do you think you are going Mr. Puckerman?" Turning his head over his shoulder Puck smiled shaking his head.

"Nowhere."

"That's right." That made him the line leader, as their principal looked to their teacher. "Enjoy the field trip with the kid Mrs. Wallace."

"Thank you sir, we'll see you later." Leading her kids away from the older man, she looked behind to make sure Finn was standing in the back and he was. Not wanting to say anything to Finn in front of Mr. Dell who was still watching from afar she kept her students moving, dealing with Finn later.

Standing in the way back Finn was sulking, he couldn't believe he had just gotten in trouble with the big man in school. Wanting to kick the front door as he walked through it, he decided not to not wanting to get in more trouble. So instead he held it open it for the class behind him making their way out.

"Thank you." The bright voice of one Rachel Berry turned his attention directly to her. She noticed immediately his dark eyes and sullen look upon his face "What's wrong?"

"Mr. Dell sent me to the back of the line." Crossing his arms angrily as they walked the few minute trail to the fire department. Falling in step with her, she smiled placing a hand on his arm briefly.

"Think of it this way, you'll be towards the middle or the back which means the firemen won't see you if you want to play around with their stuff."

"You don't think?" His eyes wide realizing this

"No way, plus with Puck they wouldn't realize a thing."

All these plans on sneaking off exploring the place seemed to excite Finn even more, he was actually even a little surprised that Rachel came up with the plan. He motioned Rachel to follow along as they reached the firehouse, this plan was gold. The teachers stood outside the door making positive that all the students got in okay. Rachel followed Finn over to where Puck, Santana, Brittany and Mike were all waiting.

"Rachel came up with the best plan ever!" Finn exclaimed grinning so big that it fit most of his face. They all looked to Rachel to see if she was going to tell them or him, he took the stand. "We're going to sneak off an explore the place."

"What!" Rachel screeched "I said to look at things while they were talking to us, I didn't mean sneak off."

"Yes you did." Puck smirked huddling them closer, the men in the firehouse were talking to some of the teachers totally distracting them from noticing a bunch of kids leaving the bunch. "Berry, Fabray, Lopez and Pierce you four go that way and we will go the other way. We'll meet near the bathrooms."

"Which are where?" Quinn questioned

"I know, my uncle brings me here all the time when he has to get his paychecks." Santana motioned for them to follow as they broke into two groups. Keeping an eye on where the teachers kept they made it through the doors leading them into an empty hallway. Santana a few steps in front of them as they wound around the corner seeing the boys waiting on them.

"Come on." Puck insisted on taking the lead as they went past a few opened doors. Finn directed them to follow looking through them. He honestly hadn't even expected the place to look anything like what it did.

"Wow." Pointing to the huge TV sitting on a desk with sofa's, bean bags and everything you could imagine just lying around for the men to use. "All they need are video games and this room would be perfect."

Passing by some sleeping bunks, Finn could see his future flash by. He could picture himself sleeping there, having his uniform resting on the hooks with 'Hudson' on the back.

"This is what I'm meant to do." He mumbled looking in awe at everything that surrounded him. Rachel smiled because she knew how much he wanted to become a firemen, ever since she had him in her first grade class.

Picking up one of the spare helmets from the ground, Puck took it from his hands putting it on Finn.

"It's way to big for you." Santana laughed picking up one for herself putting it on. Grabbing one guys jackets Rachel put that on, the rest finding something to put on themselves.

"Having fun kids?" An older man asked startling them as they hurried to take off the stuff so they wouldn't get into anymore trouble.

"I am.. we are very sorry." Rachel stuttered backing up so she wasn't in the front of the group.

"Na, don't worry about it we usually get a few strays every now and than." He chuckled helping Finn with the helmet. Looking up almost dazed, Finn gulped deeply. He was no expecting to talk to one face to face. "How about I give you kids a private tour."

"Yes!" Finn nearly yelled following the older man down the narrow hallway with the other following him. Rachel brushed past them all keeping up with Finn as she leaned into whisper.

"What if he's some creep?"

"Huh?" His eyebrows raised as the man was a little bit a head of them

"We don't even know him and we're going outside with him."

"We'll be fine." Finn promised, but honestly he had no idea he just wanted to go see what the man had to offer. Encouraging Rachel to keep following them they got to a door at the end of the hallway, the man holding it open for them as they were met with a firetruck.

"Awesome." Mike fist bumped with the boys as they gathered around the man who introduced himself as Chuck.

"This here kids is a firetruck." Santana scoffed at his lame terms of trying to educate them. "What's the matter doll face."

"I know what a firetruck is." She rolled her eyes tempting him to be a little more informing than that.

"Well Miss. Know-It-All, do you know what these do?" He asked pointing to where the hose hooks up to the truck. Instead of the latino answering, Finn took the lead raising his hand and spoke softly but confident.

"That's where you guy's control the water coming from the tank and those hydrant things on the streets. The hoses put out the fires."

"That's exactly right boy." Chuck smiled propping an elbow onto the truck "What's your name?"

"Finn Hudson."

"Well Finn Hudson you know anything else about fire trucks?"

"Well..." He hesitantly stepped towards the truck until the man moved to let him through, Finn opened a compartment pointing to it. "You stuff things in here, like equipment and tools."

Finn pointed to the hoses "That's for hooking up the that thing that you just showed up and of course the ladder which is on top."

"What kind of truck is this called son?"

"Quint truck because of the tank, pump, hose and all that other stuff."

"You sure do know a lot about fire trucks."

"He wants to be a fireman when he gets older." Rachel beams speaking up for her friend. "That's all he's ever talked about."

"Is that right..." Chuck smiled ruffling Finn's hair

"He really admires what you all do here" She nudged Finn for him to speak up, he nodded instead

"Well when you're finished with college and you're still interested than we'll be right here waiting for you. The department is always looking for determined young men with the will to fight for community and our country." Chuck went on and on and honestly Finn lost him after he said 'We'll be right here waiting for you...' that was enough of an invitation than he could ever imagine.

"Oh, my god!" A squeal came from the back door as Mrs. Wallace and a few men from the station came outside running over to them. "There you seven are, we have been looking all over for you! You all know better than to run off like that, I will have a long talk with you and your parents that is for sure. Thank you sir for looking after them, I hope they weren't much a of a bother."

"None at all" Chuck waved her comment off "In fact I gave them their own lesson today."

"Thank you again." Mrs. Wallace said directing them back into the building scolding them the dangers of walking away but in all honesty Finn had no idea what she was saying. Looking back to the old man who waved him good bye. Finn had a feeling that he would be seeing him later in life, he knew it.

**Reviews are sweeter than Finn and Rachel's duet, well maybe. It's about a tie. **


	3. Age 11

****I did not read through this to edit it. I apologize for any mistakes, my eyes are burning from no sleep and I really wanted to post this tonight because I am working on CA all day tomorrow to post it tomorrow night. But oh, my god this nights episode was amazing! I don't want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't watched it but the finchel 'fight' was hilarious and so real. Truly amazing episode for everyone and the gorilla! Holy crap!****

**Age 11:**

"This woman is crazy!" Puck whispered into Finn's ear watching their new music teacher singing some tune he has no idea what it is, never hearing it before. Mrs. Neighbors was a new teacher, with grey hair with a crazy attitude to match her flailing dance moves. Finn wasn't much of a dancer himself but was pretty sure he looked much better doing so than she did.

"What is she even singing?" Mike leaned over asking from his seat behind them. Belting out the last lyric, Mrs. Neighbors fell to the floor her arms spread out holding it. Some clapped as others giggled at how stupid their teacher looked dancing around like that.

"That was great!" Rachel stood up helping her teacher up. "If you don't mind, I would like to continue the musical theme. My fathers and I have been working on this, it's from my favorite musical."

"Of course you can Miss. Berry in fact I encourage it, show these kids how to let loose."

Beaming at the teacher she popped in her little cassette tape, an old one that she had been using for a while. Listening for the song to start, she smirked as it started playing.

Finn didn't dare tell them that he's watched the musical over and over again with her as he listened to Puck and Mike groan next to him. He kind of liked 'The Lion King' he didn't know why those two didn't seem to. It was totally a dude like movie, in fact he was the one who made her watch it one day.

Quinn stood up next to her cousin helping her out with the different lyrics and even Santana stood up glaring at the two snickers coming from the side of the room. Mrs. Neighbors joined in with the girls laughing as they stood at the front of the class taking in the clapping from their fellow classmates.

"This is music class." Puck said "Not singing class."

"Well Noah, music class is about doing all of those things. You don't think every musician hasn't tried their hand at singing or every singer hasn't trying learning how to play an instrument."

"My dad plays the guitar and he doesn't sing."

"Maybe not in front of you Mr. Puckerman but that doesn't mean he doesn't sing." Mrs. Neighbors smiled at the young boys. "How about you Mr. Hudson do you sing?"

"Oh yes, Mrs. Neighbors we sing all the time well I force him too." Rachel beamed proudly "He has a lovely voice, I would know I do to."

"Rachel..." Finn groaned sinking down in his seat ignoring the stares he was getting from his friends.

"Nothing to be ashamed of my boy, next time don't be a stranger and sing along." Soon dismissing them Puck punched Finn in the shoulder giving one last laugh to him and hurrying off to lunch with the rest of the music class. Mrs. Neighbors was cool like that, they didn't need to go in lines to go to class since she trusts them being fifth graders and all.

Rachel stayed behind the classroom door as Finn came out, glaring at her she ducked her head. "Look I know you're mad at me."

"You told everyone I liked to sing!" Finn crossed his arms angrily.

"Singing is nothing to be ashamed of Finn." Confusion crossed his face at her large word. Placing a hand on his arm she looked at him. "Look you are a good singer, try doing it somewhere else besides when we do on Saturday afternoons."

Leaving him she walked away heading towards the cafeteria, slowly following behind her. She was wrong, he couldn't sing in front of everyone, he really wasn't even that good at it. He liked the drums a lot more than singing.

Inwardly groaning Finn rolled his eyes at Puck who pointed a finger at Finn talking to Brittany probably telling him about the singing Rachel told the whole class, that he likes to do. The only empty seat left was next to Rachel so he took it even when he didn't want to, he was still mad at her.

"What's your favorite song?" Puck joked leaning down the table as Finn got his lunch out spreading it on the table. "Whole New World?"

"It's funny how you know the title Noah!" Rachel glared past Finn's head which was down, embarrassed. That didn't seem to last long as soon enough the whole music class was now laughing at a blushing Puck.

"I have a little sister." He defended himself, pointing to Finn "He just watches them for fun."

Feeling pretty crappy, Finn took a large bite out of his ham and cheese sandwich his mom made for him. Wasn't Puck supposed to be his best friend, why was he making fun of him?

"I don't make fun of you when you play Candyland with Maya." Finn attacked him back.

"She's my sister!" Puck yelled waving a finger at him.

"You win every time, if you didn't care why wouldn't you let her win." Rachel's eyes daring as she waited for him to continue, lucky for him he didn't Instead he kept his mouth shut shoveling a spoon full of pudding into his mouth. Looking at Finn for forgiveness he didn't say anything instead, just picked at the crust of his sandwich taking it off.

The bus riders were dismissed later that day having all the kids walk to their buses. Rachel taking her usual seat with Quinn near the back. Finn or Puck didn't sit with each other though, both taking separate seats away from one another. Rachel's feet crossed watching them scowl at one another, feeling guilty because she knew she shouldn't have said that in front of everyone. But at the same time, Rachel didn't see the big deal about everyone knowing he liked to sing. Many boys like to sing, he surely wasn't the only one.

The ride home was quiet none of them saying much or anything at all as the bus driver gave them quiet the look while getting off. Going their separate ways Rachel walked home with Quinn knowing her father would be home until much later, leaving her probably spending the night.

Being a doctor in a hospital was rough with hours, Rachel knew that much especially when her father ran his office twenty four hours in there. Something that she knew people regularly didn't do.

"Hello girls how was school?" Quinn's mom, Isabelle greeted them at the door taking their coats from off their backs hanging them up.

"Good." They replied going into the family room to play a game together.

With Rachel's dad working so often she is usually left to live with her aunt and uncle for most of the week. When Rachel is at their house all week and on Saturdays she knows she's welcome at the Hudson's. Her father is good friends with Finn's mom and her aunt, which makes it okay to hang out with Finn. It gets her out of the house, doing some normal things that would make things, in a sense normal.

Carole would usually make them snacks joining them, or calling it a late night trusting that Finn would be okay and let her know when Rachel's father came home from work of her aunt came to get her.

But now with Rachel opening her large mouth, she had a feelings things probably wouldn't be the same. That Finn wouldn't want to watch any more movies with her, the fear of her blabbering about it anymore in the back of his mind.

Trying to distract her from the unwanted thoughts, Rachel giggled watching Quinn try to draw a kitty cat on the chalk board mimicking the same one from the book in front of them.

"Here, you try to do it than." Quinn huffed handing off the chalk, biting her lip in concentration Quinn's giggles emerged watching the cat being drawn. "Looks like we both aren't doing a very good job. A knock turned their attention seeing Isabelle coming in.

"Rachel honey, I have to take Quinny to her dance lessons tonight Uncle Vincent won't be here and I've talked to Ms. Hudson and she's already agreed for you to go over."

"Can't I just stay here by myself?" Rachel asked, the last things she wants to do is go over Finn's house. "Maybe I could go with you, watch Quinn at her practice."

"I'm sorry not today, your dad is going to pick you up there though! Maybe he'll pick you up early." A bright smile and the new seemed to cheer Rachel up enough to agree. "We're getting ready to leave so go get dressed."

Bitter thoughts ran through Rachel's head as she subconsciously stared at the movies on the shelf picking one out for Finn and herself to watch. Remembering that she was mad at him for being upset with her, Rachel picked out 'Annie' to watch in hopes of Carole letting her watch it in the basement by herself until her daddy came to get her.

Quinn shot her a small smile of sympathy as the Rachel's aunt walked her up to the door of the Hudson's. Carole's welcoming voice lead her in as Isabelle thanked her, saying she had to rush before they were late. Helping Rachel get inside the house, she kissed Rachel's cheek good bye and thanked Carole again. Waving to the two as they drove off right on time, allowing forty-five minutes for the drive to her practice.

"Finn's in his room if you'd like to join him."

"Actually Ms. Hudson I would like to watch the movie in the basement by myself today if you don't mind." Her small voice pleading as they stood in the living room, movie in hand.

"Of course, you know the TV works downstairs right honey?" Nodding, she hurried across the floor heading down into the basement. Cuddling into the blankets Rachel sang along to a few songs but it didn't feel the same when she didn't have a little voice singing along with her or to laugh at the jokes they've heard a million and one times. Curling the blankets around her body some more, she just wanted someone to watch the movie with to enjoy the sing along with. But instead she settled on her own voice, it was well enough without someone else.

Humming lightly with the music coming from the television she barely heard the creak in the floor, only noticing when someone was standing on the side of the sofa. Peaking over she saw Finn standing there watching the movie or staring at the TV, either way he was there.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked not glancing away from the movie as it still sang to the open room.

"You're watching 'Oliver in Company' without me?" A quick look of crush ran over his face while she merely just shrugged at him.

"You made it clear to me in school today that you didn't want to involve yourself in these movie anymore, that you're almost in middle school that you don't need to watch them anymore." Glaring up at him, he gulped in anticipation "Well you can go upstairs and watch your 'Pearl Harbor' movie that you always complain I never let you watch."

"Fine." Stomping his foot he pounded on each step in anger towards his friend. Rachel winced listening to the slam slam instantly feeling guilty of her horrible attitude towards him. She should have just tried to apologize, even when she didn't agree with the apology. Huffing as she threw the throw blanket off of her, Rachel quietly made her way the stairs into the main house. All was quiet except for Miss. Hudson reading a book on her couch. Tip toeing up the stairs Rachel walked the familiar floor boards to Finn's room. Knocking softly she didn't wait for the okay as she turned the knob to find Finn laying across his bed watching a movie on his bed.

"What do you want?" Finn mocked pausing the player on his television with the remote, Rachel taking a notice that it was in fact her favorite movie, 'Annie'.

"I came up here to apologize, I shouldn't have outed you about singing and all that stuff in front of the music class." Shifting on her feet she waited for him to answer when he didn't she continued. "I really wish you would see what a nice singer you are."

"I'm just not into singing like you are Rach, it's not my thing. I like sports and all that stuff, not singing. I like singing at home, not at school or anywhere else." Finn sat up "Don't you get that?"

"I do now and I promise that I won't mention it again." Pointing to the bed with a questionable look, he nodded scooting over to allow to her sit on the left side and himself on the right. "Now play this movie because if you take a look around we are in your bedroom which means you are going to sing with me."

"Don't I always?" He smiled looking at her laying down watching the movie, sneaking a peek at him she nodded happily.

"Of course, now sing with me!" Rachel's sentenced ended as Annie began to sing on the screen, Finn watched amused at her dramatic arms flailing much like his teacher at down easier. But instead he found it less scarier and more... cuter. Almost blushing at the thought of calling Rachel cute, he scooted father into a sitting position.

"Sing with my Finny!" Rachel took a break right before going right back into the song with a huge smile on her face, eyes shinning.  
>Okay, so he thought she was pretty cute. He was a boy and she was a girl, it was only normal.<p>

**Reviews are as equally lovely as finchel going to New York together.  
><strong>


	4. Age 12

**Age 12: **

"This is so boring." Puck groaned sitting in the corner of the Fabrays house for Rachel and Quinn's combined twelfth birthday party.

"I can call my mom to pick us up." Finn shrugged as he looked around at the tall birthday cake sitting openly on the table, licking his lips "Maybe after cake, the cake looks good."

"We can stay for the cake." Puck looked around, taking a noticing of no one looking at them as he swiped his finger through the icing. Taking it to his mouth he tasted it and nodded at Finn. "It's the good kind, we can stay. Let's go out outside until they call us in, maybe something fun will be out there."

Wanting to do the same thing Puck had so bad Finn fought the urge and followed his best friend out the door. Knowing him, he'd probably get caught.

There were a group of girls in the corner talking, giggling as they ate vegetables from the tray. There weren't many dudes at the party, Finn noticed but the ones who were stuck inside next to the TV with Quinn and Rachel's dads. Puck suggested they go in there but Mr. Berry had on National Geographic and nothing about that interested them at all. Especially when they were talking about the importance of trees in the world. So instead they ventured on their own, wondering the house and yards. Rachel always went over his house, so did Quinn, so neither boys have ever been to the Fabrays house. The thing was like a maze for them, not to mention an awesome place to play hide and seek in. Too bad they didn't go here a few years ago, Finn knew Puck and him would have never been found.

"Dude, they have horses!" Puck pointed to the fenced in barn in which held a few horses and a pony.

"My mom says they are rich. Plus I think I heard Rachel mention them before." Finn shrugged following behind Puck

"Duh, we've know that since Mr. Fabray paid for the whole five grade class to go to the museum for our field trip." Slowly moving over to the fence to pet the pretty white horse when Rachel, Quinn and Brittany came out of the barn.

"I would be careful." Quinn warned "Barbra likes to bite."

"What kind of stupid name is Barbra for a horse?"

"Who goes by Puck?" Rachel spoke up for her horse "Barbara Streisand is my idol, so my horse is Barbra."

"I like that name." Finn mumbled loud enough for her to hear, letting his hand run over the horses nose. Brushing her gently, chuckling a little when the animal nudged his hand to keep going as he stopped for a second. "The horse seems to like me."

"Consider yourself lucky, Barbra only behaves like that for Rachel." Looking up from the white beauty, he sees Rachel's impressed face as she too pets her horse. Catching Rachel's stare through her long eyelashes, she smiles at him.

"Is it almost time for cake?" Finn heard Puck ask walking away from the horses to Quinn who closed the gate behind her and Brittany. Stepping a little closer to the fence Finn kept petting the horse. He's never even been near one this close before let alone pet one, he's kind of surprised at how rough the hair was.

"Not many people give Barbra a chance, Quinn always scares them away before they get a chance to try her out." Rachel walked up to the other side of her face, petting it softly with long strokes.

"She seemed nice." Finn shrugged "I've never petted a horse before so I didn't know what to except anyway."

"Maybe you could come over one day and I'll teach you how to ride." Her eyes large with excitement

"Really?" His smile couldn't be contained thinking about the chance of getting to ride something so big

"Of course, I just don't sing and dance you know! Riding my horses is something I love to do too. Plus if Quinn wasn't here, I could always go with you!"

"I'll ask my mom" Rachel nodded mirroring the exact wide smile he was holding.

"Cake and ice cream!" Quinn's mom announced from the balcony "Rachel, Quinn come on bring your friends in!"

Puck ran up to him nearly dragging him in stealing his phone (that was for emergencies only) in the process. Mumbling about how when they get to his house they are going to play video games and spend the Saturday right.

Gathering around the table, the room began to sing as the dining room became illuminated by candles coming off of the cake.

"Your moms walking down now to get us." Puck whispered in Finn's ear shoving the phone into his palm. Slightly disappointed that they wouldn't be there for when they opened their gifts, Finn watched as the two girls blew out their candles and the lights turned back on.

Hurrying into the living room, Finn searched for his present to Rachel. Finding the golden starred package that he picked out just for her, he rushed over to Rachel pulling her away from the table that Mr. Berry cutting the cake at, pulling her into a side room.

"Wouldn't you like some cake?" She asked confused, jabbing a thumb to the room she was supposed to be in as well as Finn.

"My mom's on her way here, she has to go to work soon and I am going to Pucks for the night." Impressed yet guilty about his fib, Finn held out his present. "I wanted to give you your gift before I left."

"I really wish you could stay." Rachel takes the wrapped box into her hand, tearing the golden paper right off of it, but not before praising how pretty it looked (his mom had done the actual wrapping).Opening the top of the box from the tape holding it together, she gasped looking up at Finn with wide eyes as she brought out the snow globe of New York City.

"Finn, I don't even know what to say. This is perfect, I love it."

"You're always saying how you love New York City but we both know how country you really are. That and you couldn't convince your dad's to move." Rachel blushed, she couldn't believe he remembered "So the city will always be with you, well wherever you take the snow globe."

"Thank you!" Shaking it they watched the snow fall over the small setting inside. "I'm going to be there one day."

"You know they don't have horse farms in New York City."

"Well I guess I'll have to live somewhere more charming near Manhattan, where I can have my horses run free."

"Wow, you have it all planned out."

"Ever since I was six." Rachel chuckled at how silly she probably sounded right now, but she knew he totally understands. He knows how much she loves that place.

"Finn your mom is here." Mrs. Fabray stepped into the room grinning at the two before leaving to go back to the party.

"Thank you for the gift and for coming, even if you must leave so soon." Stepping forward she placed a single kiss upon his cheek before leaning back smiling from ear to ear. "I'll see you later."

"See you later." He mumbled half coherent as he held his cheek, who would have ever thought Rachel Berry would kiss him. He wasn't complaining in the lease bit though, in fact he wanted to brag to Puck. That's just what he did as his mom led the way home, leaving him with a hit to the back of the head. But not without some mumbling from Puck's part about disgusting it would be to have a girlfriend, but honestly Finn just shrugged it off. Him and Rachel were sort of like best friends, it was only a cheek kiss. Plus Puck was just jealous Quinn didn't kiss his cheek.

Carole couldn't help but over hear the boys little argument as they walked down the street. Her son's soft announcement to his best friend, thinking it was cute.

"Rachel is a nice girl, Finn." Finn's ears heated at his mom's declaration. Puck chuckled nudging him that was until she turned to him. "Quinn is too, Noah. Consider you two boys lucky to be such great friends with them."

Puck shivered as he mumbled something about not dating, he would never date a girl, that he didn't consider himself a one lady man.

Carole kept her comments for that one to herself, hoping that her son was a little more respectful than that. Telling by the smile on his face after she said that, Carole had high hopes.


	5. Age 14 Part 1

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Age 14: Part 1**

"Mom, please stop" Finn whined trying to get out of the car to meet Puck, who has been waiting for him outside of the school for ten minutes now. Every time Finn would try and leave him mom would lock the door just so she could wish him good luck _again._

"I'm sorry." She sniffled holding onto her son's arm for dear life, just wanting to give him one more hug but Finn leaned towards the door just wanting to get out. "You're finally in high school, my baby boy is getting so grown up!"

"It's high school, not college mom."

"For more years, don't remind me." Carole grabbed his head between her hands, peppering his forehead with her kisses. Finn hoped to all that would listen up in the clouds that his mom wasn't wearing lipstick or anything that would show the affects of her over dramatic kisses.

"**Mom**!" Finn yelled wiping a hand across his face just to make sure.

"I know you're too old for your old mom to be kissing on you, but Finny this is your first year of the last grade school you're going in." His mom went to kiss him again but he raised his hand over his cheek so she couldn't.

"I'll see you tonight." Finn reached for his backpack off the floor all while attempting to pry out of his mother's death grip on him.

"I work tonight so Puck can spend the night or you can go over his house. Either way you know the drill and have my number if you need anything." Reaching out for him again, Finn hurried to unlock the door hoping his mom didn't reach to lock him in again.

"I promise I will call you but I have to go now before I'm late." Opening his door Finn smiled waving at his tearful mother. Shutting it behind him, he walked away quickly before she changed her mind and decided to home school him. At that thought Finn nearly broke into a light jog when he heard her voice coming from the window proclaiming her love for him. The whole courtyard was watching and listening so he ran a little faster.

"About freaking time." Puck came out from behind the wall slugging his backpack over his shoulder "I almost ditched you five minutes ago."

"My mom." Finn looked back to make sure she didn't follow him on of the car, Puck rolled his eyes knowing what a sap chicks could be.

"Do you see this?" Puck slapped his friends arm, motioning to the sea of students walking around the halls "This is out playground for the next four years dude, these chicks are our play toys."

Finn groaned because for the past three months this is all he's been hearing about. Sure he didn't have a problem talking about girls with Puck or looking at them, but Finn knew that this was going to be for the next four years. Who knows Finn always Puck was a ladies man especially when Santana Lopez seemed to fall under his charm in the second grade, so this little obsession might even roll into college.

"Come on" Finn dragged him along the halls. "They look like their seniors, way too old for either one of us."

"Hey baby." The mohawk freshmen winked at a few cheerleaders who stood outside the doors as they walked in. The disgusted stares weren't really the sort of welcoming you'd expect, but than again who would want a freshmen ogling you on their first day? Trying to hide his shameless friend as they walked past them into the main halls, Puck turned to yell at the girls "They'll think twice next time when they see the Puckmiester!"

Moving through the school trying to remember where the cafeteria was from their tour this summer, Finn was mesmerized by all the people socializing in the halls. This was nothing like middle school, this was much cooler. Everyone was bigger and the hallways were more crowded, high school seemed bigger and almost better immediately. Finally finding the cafeteria, the boys split up according to last name to retrieve their schedules for the semester. Finn also found it cool that his year was split into two semesters which meant that his chances of passing a class were higher.

A woman with red hair found his schedule for him, handing it to him with her clear white gloves that looked like some doctor would use. Finding that woman to be a little odd,Finn stepped to the side waiting on Puck as he read through it quickly. Well that was until Puck body slammed into him, tapping his arm over and over again to get his attention which he clearly received the moment he nearly knocked him to the ground.

"Holy crap!" Puck hissed pointing to the cafeteria corner "Summer camp did them a hell of a good thing."

"What are you talking..." Finn stopped mid sentence realizing what it was his best friend was rambling about. There in the corner of the cafeteria stood Rachel and Quinn looking as if they were comparing schedules.

"Berry got boobs now!" Puck announced almost loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear, luckily only a few people near them heard but didn't say anything.

"Will you shut up?" Punching Puck in the arm to make sure that nothing else would be heard.

"You're telling me that you don't see Berry's new set of baseballs, dude they are twice the size they were before summer! The pair of goodies are like grabbing material now." Raising a hand for a high five, that Finn didn't reciprocate,Puck rolled his eyes. "Dude, this is our year Finn. These girls are coming home fresh from puberty camp waiting for us to notice."

"I don't know.." Looking to the corner where the girls still stood talking, I mean sure she looked a little different but his mom told him all about puberty it was supposed to happen eventually.

"Don't do this to me, you have had a thing for Berry since I kissed Brittany in the third grade, after finding out I didn't get cooties."

Keeping his eyes set on the girl who clearly did spark his attention in more ways than one Finn licked his lips, nodding his head.

"Okay." Rolling his shoulders to relieve all stress Finn tried to get in the right train of thought. "Come on."

"Alright! Yeah man, let's go." Walking first Puck stalled noticing Finns lagging and grabbed his arm pulling him until Finn joined in step, making it to the girls with a stride. "Hello ladies."

"Puck, Finn" Quinn acknowledged them folding her paper into her purse, placing it over her shoulder.

"Hey Finn" Rachel looked up from the paper with a slight wave and smile. "Puck."

"Let's walk together." He suggester smirking at mostly Quinn who gave him a suspicious look all while staying put right in her spot.

"What do you want Noah?" Rachel asked clutching onto the handles of her purse a little tighter, anxiously awaiting

"Spend some time with our lovely lady friends, why is that a crime now?"

"He really must want something." Quinn agreed

"What homeroom do you have?" Finn distracted them from Puck's more than hostile way of intruding in on their conversation from before they came over.

"I have Mr. Telter."

"Me too!" Finn nearly yelled in excitement only to hide it with a clearing of the throat afterwards. _Way to play it smooth, Hudson._

"Let's walk together so we aren't late, plus we'll help each other find the classroom together." Rachel suggested taking her book bag off the floor. "I'll see you later Quinn, Puck"

Grabbing her bag for her they left the cafeteria with Quinn fending off a pushy Puck.

"Wow Finn" Rachel giggled looping her arm through his own as they made it safely to the hallways. "You sure have gotten taller over the summer!"

He didn't dare tell her he noticed the slight change in her womanhood, or that her legs looked longer and tanner.

"You hair has gotten longer!" He went for instead

"You noticed?" Rachel smiled running her other hand through the longer locks "I'm growing it out, the shoulder length was fun for the summer but now I'm thinking longer. Plus I'll have more ways of doing my hair, like curling it. I really love curling my hair!"

"I looks pretty either way."

Rachel pushed her hair back at the compliment as his eyes rested on a single daisy placed in her hair, matching the pale yellow knee length dress she is wearing.

"What?" She giggles noticing his stare at her

"Your country is showing." Smiling he reached over to touch the flower gently, she looked really pretty with the flower in her hair.

Hearing a very quiet stop in breath, he noticed how her lips parted looking at him with those big round brown eyes. He's never noticed how pink and smooth her lips looked before, almost inviting like.

Breaking the eye contact it was Rachel's turn to clear her throat as she pointed to Room 243 right in front of them.

"This is our homeroom for the next four years."

"Right" He stuttered taking his hand away from the flower and her face as she kept her arm in his as they continued their way in.

"You know Finn, I really missed you this summer." Rachels eyes focusing around the classroom for a place for the both of them to sit at. Clutching her arm closer to his side, he pointed to two desks in the back of the classroom, the perfect place not to get caught talking every morning.

Breaking apart as he sat in the desk in front of her, Finn turned around as she looked up with large curious eyes.

"I missed you too." Smiling, he nodded feeling like he accomplished something by saying that. Plus he really had missed hanging out with her all summer, it was lonely when Puck was grounded and he didn't have anybody else.

As he turned around to listen as the teacher introduce herself, Finn completely missed Rachels melting look behind him as she stared at the back of his head. Not paying a lick of attention to what the teacher was mumbling about, Finn turned handing her the papers the teacher handed out. Turning red when he noticed her stare, Rachel thanked him quietly for the paper and stared down on it, still not focusing on anything she was talking about. Instead Rachel found herself doodling hearts and stars all over her paper but not without noticing the small loopy handwriting of her own that read Finn inside of the hearts. That's when she realized that her small crush had suddenly turned into something a little major than minor, and his little turn look backs were not helping at all especially with those dimples.


End file.
